The New Titans: Kaytie's Return
by samuraistar
Summary: The sequel to Raven's Little Star sort of featuring the CHILDREN OF THE TITANS, and of course, the return of Kaytamanoff Kaytie the Star Dancer who charmed Raven's heart so long ago. R&R, I beg you!
1. The Kids Are On The Block

Hey guess what! I'm BACK! And I've got a new one! This is dedicated to BloodCri, one of the best readers I've ever had! Christy, you rule! (Sorry I "stole" your name! This is the sequal I told you about!) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The kids are on the block

It was just a regular afternoon in the Titans Tower: Cyborg and Beast Boy were going at it (again) on the Gamestation, Raven was reading on the couch, Robin was trying to explain the concept of making rootbeer floats to Starfire, nothing special.

All of a sudden, an electric light appeared in the part of the room a few feet next to the couch, a time vortex opened, and eight teenagers toppled out of the hole on top of each other. The Titans looked shocked at them as the eight other kids squabbled. "Ow! Molly, you're on my shoulder!" "Andy, get your metal butt off my leg!" "Alright, I've had enough!" Suddenly, their clothes went black with dark energy (ahem) and the other seven teens floated off of a boy wearing a black sweater, black pants and shoes, and a black cloak JUST LIKE RAVEN'S.

The eight stood in a group and suddenly noticed the Titans. Everyone froze. Finally, Beast Boy said "Uh...Hi?" Let me describe the first three kids: Three of them were dressed like Raven, except the boy, who wore the black cloak (like Raven's) and sweater/pants/shoes. The other two were girls; one was wearing white, the other pink. Their hoods were up, so Raven couldn't tell who they were yet.

Indignantly, Raven rose from the couch, marched to the girl in white, and demanded, "Alright, who are you, and why are you three dressed like me?" Looking at the others for approval (they all nodded), the girl in white put down her hood. A river of blonde fell from her head halfway down her shoulder blades. Her eyes were violet (again, JUST LIKE RAVEN'S) and her expression soft.

"My name is Sparrow" she said, "I'm your daughter".

(Evil laughter) Ah, ha, ha, ha, HA!!! A cliffy! I bet the tension's KILLING YOU!!!


	2. Who Belongs To Whom?

Sorry I took so long. I've been busy at school handling the usual school-crap. But I'm BACK!! WOO-HOO!! And now, for all you who were wondering about the blonde's father, CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2: Who belongs to whom?

Raven stared at the blonde, dumbfounded, while Cyborg and Beast Boy had a hearty laugh at her expense. "Stop laughing at her!" shouted the girl in pink as she sent white light crescents at them both. Raven whipped her head in her direction. "Who are _you_?" she asked, confused.

"Don't you remember me, Raven?" the girl asked, her voice ringing like a bell. Raven knew that voice; but it couldn't be! No one had a bell-like voice like that, except...

"KAYTIE?" Raven asked loudly as she whipped down the girl's pink hood, revealing Kaytamanoff's full face. The only thing different was that her hair was now in a Sailor Jupiter-looking ponytail. She was still Raven's star child.

Raven touched her not-so-little-anymore friend's face in awe. "Suprised?" said Kaytie cheerfully, "I knew you would be". Raven asked her, "Are both of you my daughters?!" "Well actually", Kaytie said, "I'm adopted. When I was 5020 (twenty years from now, and she was still five, remember?), my parents died and became fallen stars, leaving me alone with no kin. So I came back to Earth, and found you, and you adopted me!"

Raven smiled at her and turned to the boy in black. "Are you mine, too?" she asked him. "Yeah", said a familiarly monotone voice from under the hood, "your youngest and only boy. My father named me David James Rose; I'm called Crow Boy". (A/N: He was named David after Lina and Daniel's deceased older brother, David Messalah (reference to Ben-Hur) Rose (see story "Merlina")and James after their grandfather, James Henry (reference to "The Boxcar Children") Rose). He then put down his hood to reveal jet black hair, sullen brown eyes, and a chakra gem like Raven's and Sparrow's (forgot to mention: Sparrow has a chakra. Kaytie doesn't).

"How do you have black hair?" Raven asked him. "Both my uncles had black hair", Crow Boy explained (pay attention) "Don't know how my dad had blonde hair. I guess the genetics just skipped".

"Hold it", said Daniel, who came up to them, "Rose?" Crow Boy nodded. Turning to Sparrow, he asked, "Kids...who's your father?" Sparrow gave him the smile that said "What an idiot you are", though she didn't say it. No, she said, "We're looking at him...Daniel".

All eyes of the current Titans flew wide. These were their KIDS! Deciding to break the silence, the robot guy went up to Cyborg and said, "What's up, pops? You got tired of being the only one with no kid, so you made me. I'm Android; my peeps call me Andy". Cyborg shook his hand in a daze. "Uh...hey, kid", he said. "Aw, is that a Gamestation?" Andy asked. Thus, Cyborg and son (ha, ha! Like Sanford and son!) battled it out on the Gamestation.

A girl replica of Beast Boy in a skirt outfit with long green hair walked up to him. "Surprise, surprise", she said. Beast Boy looked at her, surprised. "You're MY kid?" he asked. "Duh, Dad", she said. "Name's Molly". "Wait!" he asked, "who's your mom?" Molly leaned in. "I'll let you figure that out in twenty years", she said.

Two fraternal twins walked up to Merlina and greeted her. "Let me guess", she said, "You're my kids". "That's right!" said the girl. The girl was wearing a female fitted version of...the Aqualad suit. She was the spitting image of Lina, with her brown hair in a braid. The boy was wearing a replica of one of Lina/Daniel's outfits: a blue ninja-type robe (with pants). He looked like Daniel, but he had brown hair and Lina's eyes: He was hers. Lina grinned and said, "So, tell me your names!" The girl said, "I'm Coral Olivia (middle name)". The boy said, "I'm Taylor Mercutio (also middle name)".(A/N: Their middle names are Shakespearean references: Olivia from 12th Night and Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet) "And you're _twins_?" she asked in awe. When they nodded, she yelled, "MY BABIES!" and hugged them with a hug only Starfire could accomplish. Speaking of whom...

A long-black-haired girl with green eyes, the leader, who wore a tight black suit that covered her entire body (including hands and feet; think of it as like a scuba suit) with a small silver bird across the chest floated to Starfire _and _Robin.

"Curiosity abounds, friend!" Star said, "What is your name, what are your powers, and whose daughter are you?" (sound familiar?) Not surprised by Star's reaction, the girl chuckled and said, "Okay, okay: My full name is Shadowfire Charlotte, but I'm just Shadowfire, or Shadow. I have starbolts and eyebeams, and I'm your daughter, Star".

It was then that Star recognized Shadowfire's eyes as her own, and exclaimed, "How wonderful! It is a true joy to meet you, daughter from the future! Please tell me who your father is!" (Tension! Suspense! Predictability! HERE-- WE-- GO!) Shadow looked at Robin for a second, then turned Starfire around to face him at the same time that she said, "_He _is".

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! I'm getting pretty good at this cliffy thing! Reviewers, I hope this answered some questions! Stay tuned, review, and I PROMISE I'll try to update ASAP! Till then, L8R!

-samuraistar


	3. Bonding time and answered questions

Whew! Sorry I took so long, y'all. School's absolutely NUTS!! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chappy to Silvarius, muse of the stars, ACLDSMAB, CloudedDragon, DelofDani, and my sister Caty, and her friends and in-laws who are enjoying my work! Yellow roses to you all! You rock! And now, Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Bonding time and answered questions

Starfire blinked confusedly. Neither she nor Robin were able to say a word; fortunately, everyone else was already talking to their future children/parents, so no one noticed the awkwardness that radiated from Robin and Star's auras.

Shadowfire, however, got the "what's wrong with _them_?" look on her face and went between them, asking "Uh...guys? Did you hear me?" That snapped them out of it (whatever "it" was) and Robin said, "I'm sorry. Did you say _I _was your...?" "Father?" finished Shadow, "Of course!" Robin stared at Shadow. She had his hair color, the Earth eyebrows, his physical stamina in fighting, combined with Star's hair length, powers, sweet spirit, and to top it all off, her gorgeous emerald eyes that Robin had only seen on Starfire: Without a doubt, she was _their _daughter.

Robin looked at Star and said, "You didn't mention _her _in your time trip, Star". "I did not see her", said Star. Shadow explained, "That's because when you took your time trip, you disappeared 20 years into the future, so I wasn't born. Of course, once you were placed back in your own time, you and my dad got married and had me! My dad explained it all to me", she finished upon seeing their "how did you know that?" expression.

Then the alarm went off. Raven went to the computer and announced, "Mumbo's robbing the bank...again". "_Mumbo_?" said Sparrow, "That old coot's been dead for years!" "Not in this time, he isn't", said Robin. Readying his cannon, Cyborg said, "Well, he's fixing to be. Let's go!"

And so, thirteen teenagers from separate time periods exited the tower.

Okay, so it's a little short, but hey! I'm in a bit of a writer's block, so just review, please!


	4. Fights and Games

Hey, y'all! Sorry I had a writer's block. Please have patience with me! Okay, usual dedications and now replies to my reviewers:

DelofDani: Kaytie _is _a teenager. I explained previously (I think) that Kaytie is now 14 years old.

Yojimbosblade: Yes, I'm going to have the Titans free Terra (I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, TERRA BASHERS!) and BB marries her when they grow up. Robin (or Nightwing, I should say) marries Star, BB marries Terra, Merlina marries Aqualad, and Raven marries Daniel, leaving Cyborg a single parent. That a good explanation? :)

ACLDSMAB: I know they're short, but hey---writer's block.

CloudedDragon: To answer your question, please read DelofDani's dedication.

Finally, I dedicate this chapter (as usual) to my faithful sister (and biggest fan!) Caty, her in-laws Robert and Tia, her friend April, my adorably beautiful niece Emily, and my friends, muse of the stars, and Silvarius, the best co-authors an American girl could ask for. You ROCK!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Fights and Games 

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo shouted his usual magic words as he once again poured money from the ATMs at the bank. Just then, a birdarang knocked his bag out of his hand and flew back to Robin, who caught it.

"Sorry, children", said Mumbo, "But my show's sold out for today!"

"And canceled!" Robin shouted, then "Titans, GO!" Of course, Shadowfire said it with him, being the leader of the new Titans. Mumbo knew he was in trouble then, and used his wand to conjure a magic carpet for a quick getaway.

"A magic carpet?" said Coral, "You're lamer than I thought." Coral then made sparkly magic in her hands and pulled the carpet back to them as Shadow blasted Mumbo with a starbolt, while Molly as a bird snatched up the moneybag. Unfortunately, Mumbo had been too quick for Shadow, and jumped onto a building and blasted red ribbons out of his wand at her, tying her up.

Star caught her up before she fell, though, and Sparrow flew up and released the ribbons around Shadow, chanting (you guessed it!) "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Shadow was then freed and the three girls flew off to stop Mumbo.

On the ground, Robin, Cyborg, Andy, and (though he could fly) Crow Boy chased Mumbo while Kaytie, Molly (again as a bird) and Taylor on a small cloud flew at second-story level. Starfire, Raven, Shadow, and Sparrow were flying ahead.

Suddenly, Mumbo disappeared into thin air. Everyone stopped. The new Titans all looked at Shadow while the current Titans looked at their own leader, Robin. Both were used to barking the first order, so Robin awkwardly said, "Fan out?" and Shadow agreed, "Schway!"

"Uh...'Schway'?" asked Cyborg.

"C'mon, pops", said Andy, "That's what we say in the future. Like you used to—er, like you say 'Boo-yah'!"

"Sounds good to me", said Cyborg, "Let's go!"

10 short minutes later, thirteen exhausted teenagers came home, ready to fall down after chasing Mumbo around.

"Whew!" exclaimed Coral, "Mumbo really gave us a workout!"

"He gave us a real _run for our money_, didn't he?" joked Molly. Everyone looked at her weird until Raven said, "Yep. She's definitely Beast Boy's." And everyone had a hearty laugh, sans Raven and Crow Boy.

"And Crow Boy's definitely Raven's," commented Merlina. Crow Boy blushed slightly (though no one saw under his hood). Presently, he smirked and said, "All the world truly is a stage."

"'And all the men and women merely players'", said Kaytie.

"And we all consider the pebble", said Molly, "Now let's try out this ancient Gamestation!" and headed for the couch.

"_Ancient_?" said Cyborg indignantly, "Girl, this thing's the latest in gaming technology!"

"Please" said Molly, "I could beat your sorry circuits with one hand tied behind my back!"

"I beg to differ, green girl" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Molly, "Why don't you put your tofu where your mouth is?"

"No tofu goes down my throat in a million years, little girl!!!" shouted Cyborg, which was followed by a shocked gasp from the new Titans.

"Are you talking to me?" Molly asked Cyborg in a low, intimidating tone of voice.

"Uh-oh, he called her 'little girl'", said Coral.

"Are you talking to _me?!_" Molly asked again, nearly in Cyborg's face; Cyborg was starting to sweat.

"You shouldn't have done that", warned Taylor.

"_Are you talking to me!!!!_?" now she was in Cyborg's face!

Crow Boy chuckled and said, "_Now _you're in for it."

"They call me MISS LITTLE GIRL!!!" Molly shouted, her head enlarged with the funny anime effect. She then grabbed a game, slammed it in the console, and said, "_NOW...IT'S ON, LITTLE MAN!!!!_" Five minutes later, Cyborg learned the hard way never to call a girl "little girl", even if she was, as his bohuncus was totaled, his high score smashed, and his ego dented.

"Need another lesson, Tin Man?" asked Molly triumphantly. Cyborg, however, was stunned stiff—literally. His controller dropped from his hands as he sat in disbelief.

"Cyborg?" asked Starfire, "are you well?" She waved her hand in front of his face as everyone else laughed at him.

"He'll be fine, Star" said Robin, "He's just never been beaten by a girl before!"

Okay, so that's all I've got for now. (**embarrassed chuckle) **Keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to keep the chappies coming! I SHALL RETURN!!!


	5. The Kids Go Home

Um...ahem nervous chuckle I sorta messed up the last chapter. It was supposed to be Chapter 4, not five. I know the chapter title says 5, but that was a total mess-up on my part. sweatdrop Hee, hee!! My mistake! I hope this hasn't caused any confusion. Anyway, as for dedications, I make the same ones every time, so you all know who you are! blows you kisses and tosses you flowers Just wait 'till the Christmas story I'm brewing comes up!! It's gonna be a little early, so...

Oh, and one more A/N: The twins, Coral and Taylor, are only in this story, as well as Andy. I am NOT going to tie them in with my fan's history of the Teen Titans. Don't ask me why, please. I just feel like this is how it needs to be. However, Kaytamanoff and her brothers/sisters, Shadowfire, and Molly will be part of my fan history. But enough with my senseless ramblings!! On with the show!!! (Get ready for a hilarious plot twist in the end!!! Epilogue will be after chapter 5)

The REAL Chapter 5: The Kids Go Home

(Okay, so I know this is a short story, but—writer's block, remember? I promise the next one won't suck!!!)

By now, everyone had calmed down and scattered about the Tower with their respective future family members: Cyborg was showing Andy the T-Car, Raven was meditating with Crow Boy and Kaytie (who sat on her right), Merlina was showing Coral and Sparrow her magical instruments while Daniel talked guy talk with his future nephew, Taylor. Beast Boy and Molly were in the kitchen comparing (screams of torture in background) tofu recipes (hissing and drawing back), and Shadowfire was in the gym with Robin and Starfire.

"Hee-YA!!!" Shadow shouted as she finished Robin off with the whirligig kick she learned from Nightwing. Robin moaned with the swirlies in his eyes as he asked

"Where did you learn that?"

"My dad", she answered simply.

"Amusing, Shadowfire!" chirped Star with a voice that had always captivated Robin, as it now captivated her future daughter (though not in the same way, you get it). Her eyes then glowed and she said, "Now prepare yourself, future daughter!"

Shadowfire also prepared her starbolts and shot to the ceiling with Star. After they stared each other down for a minute, they both shouted, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!!!!" and went at it, being careful not to break anything in the room, or hurt Robin.

After a while, they ended their sparring and rejoined Robin, who told Shadow, "That was some awesome gameplay, Shadow!" and bumped fists with her. Shadow laughed, "True that! I learned it from the best."

"Please tell me, future daughter," inquired Star, "Is the adult me adapted to Earth better than I am now?"

Shadow looked fondly at her same-age future mother and answered reassuringly, "Don't worry. You're well adapted into Earth ways in the future, not to mention a whiz with the slang!" She then pulled out a wallet and showed Robin and Starfire their future selves.

"Just look how cute you two are!" she said. The two looked at a picture of Nightwing (not in uniform) in a yellow T-shirt with his arm around a beautiful woman with fluffy red hair (again, similar to Yu-Gi-Oh's Mai Valentine) wearing a goldenrod blouse. Nightwing was blushing, and Star was beaming. Robin and Starfire couldn't look each other in the eye, as they were both at an awkward loss for words.

"Hey, it's not that bad of a picture!" said Shadow, breaking the silence. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed their wrists, "I want to see your rooms!"

Later that afternoon, everyone was mingling in the living room, when another light flashed, and another vortex opened, out of which stepped Nightwing and Raven (Raven had opened the portal, and Nightwing was worried about his kid).

"Nightwing!!!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Dad!!" said Shadow.

"Mom!!!!" yelled Sparrow and Kaytie as they ran to meet their parents.

"We don't have much time, Shadow," said Nightwing, one foot in the vortex, "Everyone in, hurry!"

The adult Raven, hood down, looked at her past self, and vice versa. Present Raven looked at her future self reverently as she looked at the beautiful white yet still short hair she would soon have. Future Raven smiled softly at Present Raven and nodded. Suddenly, in a pang of "Wait. I won't see Kaytie for 20 more years!!!!!" she touched Kaytamanoff's shoulder.

"Kaytie", she said sadly, "I just want you to know...I'll miss you; and I'm proud of the decision you've made to protect the world." Kaytie smiled and embraced Raven.

"Everything I know I learned from you, Raven," she said lowly in her ear, "I'll be proud to be your child." Pulling back, she added, "And I'm still watching over you. I love you, Raven...Mom." Raven kissed Kaytie on her forehead and let her go. "See you in 20 years!" she giggled. Crow Boy drew near her and said, "As pointless as emotions are, mom, the same goes for me." He hugged her and then hugged Daniel, who told him, "Bye, son."

Sparrow came to her next and asked, "Do you know why I wear white, Raven?" When Raven shook her head no, Sparrow answered, "Because all my life, I've seen my mother in a white cloak, signifying her purity. I wanted to be just like her, so I took one on, too. I could, too, because I was born in purity and light. I may have your dark energy, but I am protected by an aura of light magic from my father, the aura of pure love that can never be penetrated, let alone destroyed. Let me leave you with the assurance that you will be free from the evil of my grandfather, Trigon."

"Thanks, Sparrow," Raven said, "but I already got that reassurance from me" and pointed her hand at Future Raven. Sparrow hugged Raven and Daniel and went in the vortex.

While all this was going on, Shadowfire bid her future parents farewell.

"I wish you safety, happiness, and friendship throughout your life, future daughter!" said Starfire as she hugged Shadow.

"You too, Star!" Shadow responded then turned to Robin, who would become the father she admired and adored in the future.

"Well, so long, kid," said Robin all importantly. Shadow laughed and hugged him something fierce.

"It won't be too long, father," she said affectionately. Robin finally hugged her back While they were hugging, Shadow whispered to him, "Take warning, Robin: You and Starfire have come so far together already. You've done a good job of keeping her safe so far; don't stop now. No matter what happens, Robin, _don't ever let her go_, or I'll never be born."

"Piece of cake," Robin said confidently, "And uh, watch out for yourself, and if you go through your Transformation, don't fly off into space, and try not to freak out, okay?"

Shadowfire was finally confused. "_Huh_?!?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he answered blankly, "Bye, Shadow!!"

A little perplexed, Shadowfire ran to her father, Nightwing, embraced him, and walked into the vortex with him, looking back one more time with her mother's bright eyes at her future parents and their friends. Knowing she'd never forget this, she stepped back into the future with her dad.

When they stepped back into the future Tower, Nightwing asked his daughter,

"So, Shadow? What did we learn today?" in the tone Emperor Kuzco used in the Emperor's New Groove ("Who's in my chair?")

Looking angrily defeated with a storm cloud over her head, Shadow said to his feet, "My daddy was cool when he was a kid."

"And...?" her dad persisted.

"(sigh!) And he had a cool hairstyle, and my mom was a...hottie, and my daddy's outfit was cool."

"Ahem," he then said with his hand out. Sighing, Shadow placed $20 in his hand. Smiling triumphantly, he walked off, whistling. He hadn't walked 10 steps when he was face-to-face with his wife who had her arms crossed, her eyebrow raised, and tapping her foot. "Honey" she asked, "What was that?"

"Oh, you know" said Nightwing, "just teaching our daughter a lesson. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Sure, dad," his daughter responded dully, as everyone scattered in the house, "Whatever you say." Nightwing laughed and wrapped his arm around his little daughter all father-like and walked off-screen. Then Kaytie flew up to the camera and recited,

"If we shadows have offended,

think but this, and all is mended:

That you have but slumbered here

While these visions did appear."

Then, giggling, she flung a crescent of white light across the screen, ending our story.

THE

END

This is a new thing I'll be doing! REFERENCES!!!!

1. "Gong Yi Tan Pai" is the shouted phrase on Xiaolin Showdown that every fan of said show knows (it means "Ready, Set, Go!")

2. Robin's "So long, kid" line is a reference to Mike Wazowski saying goodbye to Boo in Monsters, Inc.

3. This one was obvious, but The Emperor's New Groove when Kuzco said, "Who's in my chair?" like he was talking to a 5-year-old to Yzma was the same manner in which Nightwing asked Shadow what "we" learned.

4. Daniel's "Bye, son" line is Marlin's last line in "Finding Nemo."

Fare thee well, readers!!! I'll return when you least expect it!! (takes a bow, picks up cloth, and disappears underneath it, like Esmeralda did in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame")


End file.
